doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Segundo
|familiares = Carlos Olizar (hijo) Carlos Bravo y Fernández (padre) Concepción de la Peña Flores (madre) |ocupacion = Actor Locutor Conductor Publicista |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Li_kungfupanda3.ogg‎ |wikipedia = Carlos Segundo Bravo }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Carlos Segundo thumb|228x228px|Homenaje al actor Carlos Segundo. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|right|235px|Carlos Segundo haciendo una crítica a Dragon Ball Evolution. thumb|right|235px|Entrevista con Alex Montiel (Parte 1). thumb|right|235px|Entrevista con Alex Montiel (Parte 2). thumb|right|235px thumb|235px|right|[[Jesse Conde y Segundo en los años 80.]] thumb|235px|right|[[Carlos Segundo y su amigo Javier Rivero.]]thumb|235px|right|Junto a su hijo [[Carlos Olizar.]] thumb|right|235px|Carlos Segundo y Ray Park thumb|235px|Junto a José Antonio Toledano y Eduardo Garza en un evento en vivo de League of Legends. Piccolonew2019DesignDBSBroly.png|Piccoro en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. -Woody-.png|Woody (1ª voz) en la franquicia de Toy Story, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. HarryPotterJKROwlingSeverusSnape.png|Severus Snape en tres entregas de la saga de Harry Potter y en Harry Potter for Kinect, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Alf.jpeg|ALF (1ª voz) en la serie homónima, Alf, la serie animada y Alf: Especial de Navidad, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Goofy-4.gif|Goofy (1995 - 2002), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Darth maul sith personaje.jpg|Darth Maul en Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma, Star Wars: La guerra de los clones y Star Wars: Battlefront II, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Damon_Baird_Portrait.jpg|Damon Baird en la saga de videojuegos Gears of War. Spectre_-_James_Bond.png|James Bond en la franquicia de películas protagonizadas por Daniel Craig. Kami_Trans.png|Kami Sama, la contra-parte de Piccoro también en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Mr._Popo_Trans.png|Mr. Popo también en la franquicia Dragon Ball. Piccolo_Daimaku.png|Piccoro (padre) en Dragon Ball. Master_Shen.png|Maestro Tsuru también en Dragon Ball. Danny-glover-lethal-weapon-movie-1987-photo-GC.jpg|Roger Murtaugh en Arma mortal y Arma mortal 2. ELHBT2Smaug.png|Smaug en la trilogía de El Hobbit. Bernard - Westworld.png|Bernard Lowe y Arnold Weber en Westworld. Lt._Horatio_C.jpg|Horatio Caine (2ª voz) en CSI: Miami. XXX-vin-diesel.jpg|Xander Cage en XxX y XXx: Reactivado. MikeBadBoys2.gif|Det. Mike Lowrey en Bad Boys II. 3719385-hancock_by_pop5x.jpg|John Hancock en Hancock. Spr01acc.jpg|E.P. Arnold Royalton en Meteoro, la película. Bryan-cranston-total-recall.jpg|Vilos Cohaagen en El vengador del futuro (2012). Duncan_Malloy.gif|Duncan Malloy en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Misha.png|Misha en Paulie. American-beautylester.jpg|Lester Burnham en Belleza americana. RJ.jpg|RJ en Vecinos invasores. Darrel Cartrip.png|Darrell Cartrip en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Drago HTTYD2.png|Drago Manodura en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2. TonyVeloz.jpg|Tony Veloz en La era de hielo 2 Li shan-0.png|Li Shan (Padre Biológico de Po) en Kung Fu Panda 3. Sensei Wu Ninjago La Pelicula.jpg|Sensei Wu en LEGO Ninjago: La película Eduardo Abu Rio.jpg|Eduardo "Abu" en Rio 2. Shadow_PYNFA.png|Shadow en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito. Ga'hoole Metalbeak.png|Metalbeak en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. 1008684_833082.jpg|General Fallon en Jack el cazagigantes. Batman-returns -the-penguin.png|Oswald Cobblepot/El Pingüino en Batman regresa (Redoblaje). ChipBat2.gif|Charles "Chip" Shreck en Batman regresa (Doblaje Original). Espartaco-personaje-1a1.jpg|Espartaco en la pelicula homónima (Redoblaje). TDC-Jorge.png|Jorge en la saga Maze Runner. Marcus Wright.png|Marcus Wright en Terminator: La salvación (versión Sony). JimHudson GetOut.png|Jim Hudson (Stephen Root) en ¡Huye! Norte (Santa Claus).jpg|Norte (Santa Claus) en El origen de los guardianes. Faraon ramsés II l10m 1956.png|Ramsés en Los diez mandamientos (2ª versión). GusPM.jpg|Gus en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Clemson3.png|Clemson también en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. GangplankLOL.jpg|Gangplank en League of Legends. JefeTengu.png|Jefe Tengu en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai. Vanko-IRON2.png|Ivan Vanko / Whiplash en Iron Man 2. BillFoster-AandW.png|Dr. Bill Foster en Ant-Man and The Wasp. Vlcsnap-2016-02-06-19h18m37s8901.png|Philippe (François Cluzet) en Amigos (2011) (Redoblaje). Los_Magníficos-serie_de_TV-1e.jpg|Teniente Templeton "Faz" Peck (temps. 1-3) en Los Magníficos Los_Magníficos-serie_de_TV-1g.jpg|Sargento Bosco Albert "Mario" Baracus (algunos episodios) también en Los Magníficos. Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw en Open Season: Amigos salvajes. Royalhomingpigeon.png|Comandante Gutsy en Valiant. Larry Dykstra.jpg|Dr. Lawrence "Larry" Dykstra en ALF (temp. 1). Benny (Vida Salvaje).jpg|Benny en Vida salvaje. El_Agente.png|El Agente en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie. Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman en El show de Aquaman y sus amigos, Ben 10 y los Super Amigos y en Promocionales de Cartoon Network (2001-2003). Mike el microfono.png|Mike, el micrófono (temp. 1-2) en El show del ratón. OMalleyHOM.jpg|Thomas O'Malley también en El show del ratón. TYJLP_Capi_Kiddie.png|Capitán Kiddie en Tom y Jerry: La película. Darthsidiouspersonajee.png|Darth Sidious en La Guerra de los Clones y en varias apariciones hasta 2015. Kragan Gorr - Resistance.png|Kragan Gorr en Star Wars: La Resistencia. Behemoth.png|Behemoth en El extraño mundo de Jack. Bajista.png|Bajista también en El extraño mundo de Jack. Oficial_de_policia.png|Oficial de policía también en El extraño mundo de Jack. Soldier76 Overwatch.png|Soldado 76 en Overwatch. OWBolaDeNieve.png|Anunciador de "Operación Mei: Bola de Nieve" también en Overwatch. Aggregor by piper12345a-d49t44m.png|Aggregor de Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Fraz-flub-the-brothers-flub-55.4-1.jpg|Faz en Los hermanos Flub. Forgottenswords9.png|Hattori Tatsu en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Fury.jpg|Fury en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Titán AE Joseph Korso.png|Joseph Korso en Titan A.E. Vlcsnap-2016-06-18-20h46m02s5931.png|General Julius Steel en Titán sim-biónico. Screenshot 2018-05-31-20-58-28-1.png|Sir Angus McGready en Imaginext. Yuujirou Hanma (Baki).png|Yujiro Hanma en Baki. Vlad Drácula Tepes (Castlevania).jpg|Vlad Drácula Tepes en Castlevania. All For One pelicula two heroes.png|All For One en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Cyborg 005 (Geronimo Jr.) (C009COJ).png|Geronimo Jr. / Cyborg 005 en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Hermann Wolff (JG).png|Hermann Wolff en Joker Game. CDZSHThanatosArmadura.png|Thanatos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión DVD). Grandpa_Son_Gohan_-_DB_Uranai_Baba_Saga.png|Abuelo Gohan en Dragon Ball Z. La_Momia.png|Momia también en Dragon Ball. Plague_by_dragonballzgtfighter.png|Oro también en Dragon Ball. Gola-psd65587.png|Oro también en Dragon Ball. AntonTheGreat.png|Antonio el Grande también en Dragon Ball. 500px-Ibiki Morino (full).png|Ibiki Morino en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. DaisukeShinoyama AICO.jpg|Daisuke Shinoyama en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Kazuo Yamashita (KA).jpg|Kazuo Yamashita en Kengan Ashura. Grayman ID-0.jpg|Grayman en ID-0. Frostferatu.png|Friosferatu en Magiespadas. MLPMovie-KingStorm.png|Rey Tormenta en My Little Pony, la película. Don León.png|Don León en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. Charles Darwin (SCA) (Ep.6).jpg|Charles Darwin (Ep.6) en Súper Cienci Amigos. Tahatsi.png|Tahatsi en Héroes verdaderos: Independencia. Johnrolfe.jpg|John Rolfe en Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo. CDZP3Abel.png|Abel en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje). Emperador_fred.jpg|Emperador Fred en Los Gatos Samurai. Kyurem.jpg|Kyurem en Pokémon. Dueño de tienda.png|Dueño de tienda en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Apollomon2.png|Apollomon en Digimon Fusion. Apollomon Whispered.png|Apollomon Susurro en Digimon Fusion. Gustav.png|Gustav en Zatch Bell. Char 32975.jpg|Juneau Dermailles en Bailando con vampiros. Chuck pearson pann.png|Chuck Pearson en Pepper Ann. Horace Badun 101DTS.png|Horacio Badun en Los 101 dálmatas: La serie. Voltron Príncipe Lotor.jpg|Príncipe Lotor en Voltron, defensor del universo. Gyrgan Voltron.png|Gyrgan en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Sr. López LLDLN.png|Sr. López en La leyenda de la Nahuala. Hardshell-transformers-prime-64.9.jpg|Hardshell en Transformers: Prime. Serpienteep2015.jpg|La serpiente en El principito (2015) (Doblaje Original). Cuco.jpg|Cuco en Elena de Avalor. Elotito.png|Coronel Elotito (1ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Allistair-long-live-the-royals-94.jpg|Allister en Larga vida a los Royal. King Nixel transparent.png|Rey Nixel en Mixels. Transformers_age-of-extinction_lockdown.jpg|Lock Down en Transformers. Hook_2003.jpg|Capitán Garfio en Peter Pan. Gd_2003.jpg|George Darling también en Peter Pan. PresidenteNT2.gif|Presidente de los Estados Unidos (Bruce Greenwood) en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos. Presidente - Kingsman 2.png|Presidente de los Estados Unidos (Bruce Greenwood) en Kingsman: El círculo dorado. MrCurry P2.png|Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) en Paddington 2. Pastuzo.png|Tío Pastuzo en Paddington 2. ChudleighPomeroy_ME.png|Chudleigh Pomeroy en Máquinas mortales. Dinosaurio Rex (Rob Schneider).jpg|Dinosaurio Rex (Rob Schneider) en Chiquito pero peligroso. 220px-Mr bean transparent.png|Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) en Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean. Redchoco.jpeg|M&M Rojo. Sauron .png|Sauron en LEGO Dimensions. Two-Face LD.png|Dos Caras en LEGO Dimensions. Lex Luthor.png|Lex Luthor en LEGO Dimensions. J. Jonah Jameson PS4.png|J. Jonah Jameson en Spider-Man (videojuego). Crocknight.png|Cocodrilo Asesino en Batman: Arkham Origins y Batman: Arkham Knight. Ricky-el-bocazas-leblanc.jpg|Labios Sueltos / Ricky Leblanc en Batman: Arkham Origins. Captain Fowler Detroit become-human.jpg|Jeffrey Fowler en Detroit Become Human. ProtetanteAntiAnd.png|Protestante Anti-Androides #1 también en Detroit Become Human. GaryDetroit.png|Gary Kayes también en Detroit Become Human. Jimmy-t-warioware-gold-5.66 thumb.jpg|Jimmy T. en WarioWare Gold. Mr-sparkles-warioware-gold-88.5 thumb.jpg|Sr. Fulgor también en WarioWare Gold. Dribble-warioware-gold-73.8 thumb.jpg|Dribble también en WarioWare Gold. King-lupin-the-3rd-vs-detective-conan-the-movie-49.9 thumb.jpg|King en Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película. SAO-OdinaleScaleFinalTh.jpg|El Narrador del anime Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Jack.jpg|Narración e insertos también en El extraño mundo de Jack. Summerstory.jpg|El Narrador de Características de familia. The_first_Christmas-1998-1a1.jpg|El Narrador de La primera Navidad. Orangutan_island-show.jpg|El Narrador de Clan orangután. Tom-hanks-hologram-for-king-2016-tribeca-02~2.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Tom Hanks. Kevin_Spacey.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kevin Spacey. Alan_Rickman_2015-06.jpg|Voz recurrente de Alan Rickman. DanielCraig.jpg|La voz recurrente de Daniel Craig. Will Smith 2019.jpg|Ha doblado a Will Smith en varias películas. Vin_Diesel_2017.jpg|También ha doblado a Vin Diesel en varias películas. Carlos Segundo (nacido el 16 de septiembre de 1956) es un actor de doblaje, locutor, conductor y publicista mexicano. Es mayormente conocido por haber dado voz a Piccolo y Kami-sama en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, a ALF en la serie del mismo nombre, a Woody en Toy Story y Toy Story 2, y al profesor Severus Snape en la primera, quinta y sexta película de la saga de Harry Potter. Además de sus reconocidos trabajos anteriormente mencionados, Carlos Segundo ha participado en el doblaje de una gran cantidad de videojuegos, entre los que destacan sus papeles de Damon Baird en Gears of War y el Almirante Lord Terrence Hood en Halo 3. Es licenciado en publicidad. Actualmente es Director General y maestro de Grupo TIP'S (Talento Interpretativo Profesional S.C.), estudio de grabación, agencia de casting de voces e imagen y escuela de locución y doblaje. En éste da clases de locución básica, caracterización de voz, comerciales y conducción de eventos. Además es locutor para Fox Classics (paquete FOX+). Biografía Inició su trabajo en doblaje por coincidencia. En 1979, buscando trabajo como locutor en la TV pública, su padre, el señor Carlos Bravo y Fernández "Carlhillos", lo llevó a lo que era Oruga (Servicio Internacional de Sonido), donde sus amistades los dueños Raúl y Enrique Candiani, lo llevaron a trabajar en producción. Al llegar a los entonces Estudios América, Don Fernando Álvarez "El Maestro", lo oyó hablar y dijo que su voz podría servir para el doblaje, y que si le gustaría hacer una prueba. Llevándolo a la cabina, se encontró con Francisco Colmenero realizando doblaje. "Yo me sentí en Disneylandia" comenta en sus propias palabras, "Oyendo que Pancho Colmenero dijera 'Desde el mágico mundo de Disneylandia...', para mí era como de verdad estar en Disneylandia, fue cuando entró el shock y dije: yo aquí me quedo". Después, la actriz Tena Curiel lo motivó para hacer su primer demo como locutor y con este se promovió en agencias y casas productoras. Luego de permanecer un tiempo en Oruga se dirigió a CINSA, que en los años 80 cambió su nombre a Telespeciales, empresa filial de Televisa. Tuvo una empresa creadora de proyectos en sociedad con su amigo actor Javier Rivero, Mundoblaje, A.C. Con la que preparaba nuevos proyectos para TV y radio. Actualmente tiene una empresa creadora de proyectos llamada C2 Media. Con la que prepara nuevos proyectos para doblaje, televisión y radio. Tiene su propio estudio de audio, que él mismo opera para grabar sus comerciales y castings en su casa y mandarlos por internet a sus clientes. Actualmente da clases de doblaje y voz y dicción en la escuela TENA. Filmografía Películas Kevin Spacey *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Dave Harken *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Dave Harken *El precio de la codicia (2011) - Sam Rogers (4ta. version de redoblaje) *Edison (2005) - Detective Levon Wallace *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Él mismo *Belleza americana (1999) - Lester Burnham *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Roger "Verbal" Kint *Seven: Pecados capitales (1995 / redoblaje) - John Doe Dennis Quaid *La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje (2019) - Ethan *La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Ethan *Las palabras (2012) - Clay Hammond *Pandorum (2009) - Teniente Payton *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - General Hawk (trailer) *Una familia genial (2008) - Lawrence Wetherhold Alan Rickman *Enemigo invisible (2015) - Tnte. General Frank Benson *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Severus Snape (trailer) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Severus Snape *Éxito por los pelos (2001) - Phil Allen Daniel Craig *007: Spectre (2015) - James Bond *007: Operación Skyfall (2012) - James Bond *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - James Bond *007: Casino Royale (2006) - James Bond *Renacimiento (2006) - Barthélémy Karas *Munich (2005) - Steve Keith David *Escuela nocturna (2018) - Gerald Walker *No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Juez B. Bennet Galloway *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Leon *Agente Cody Banks (2003/Primera versión) - Director de la CIA *Armageddon (1998) - General Kimsey Tom Hanks *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Ben Bradlee (2017) *El círculo (2017) - Eamon Bailey *The Pixar History (2008) - Él mismo *El quinteto de la muerte (2004) - Profesor G.H. Dorr *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Det. Scott Turner (redoblaje) Bruce Greenwood *Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) - Presidente *Deja Vu (2006) - Agente Jack McCready *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Davis McClaren Vin Diesel *XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Xander Cage *Un hombre diferente (2003) - Sean Vetter *XxX (2002) - Xander Cage *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Taylor Reese William H. Macy *Sangre de mi sangre (2016) - Kirby *Adolescencia desordenada (2014) - Carl *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Dudley Frank *Alma de héroes (2003) - Tick Tock McGlaughlin Denzel Washington *Fences (2016) Troy Maxson *El justiciero (2014) - Robert McCall *He Got Game (1998) - Jake Shuttlesworth *Poseídos (1998) - John Hobbes Kevin Costner *Emboscada final (2019) - Frank Hamer *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Thomas Harper (trailer) *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Beau Burroughs Laurence Fishburne *Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) - Dr. Bill Foster *Misión: Imposible III (2006) - Theodore Brassel *Carreras clandestinas (2003) - Smoke Dustin Hoffman *Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) (2017) - Harold *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) - Tucker (versión DVD) *La esfera (1998) - Norman Johnson Danny Glover *Monster Trucks (2017/trailer) - Sr. Weathers *Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Sargento Roger Murtaugh (doblaje original) *Arma mortal (1987) - Sargento Roger Murtaugh Pierce Brosnan *Enemigo en la red (2016) - Mike Regan *Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) - Nash *Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) - Maestro Sheperd Alec Baldwin *La verdad oculta (2015) - Dr. Julian Bailes *La novia de mi mejor amigo (2008) - Profesor William Turner *Clínica llamando a Houston (1983) - Dr. Hal Wexler Neal McDonough *El Marine 3: Regreso a casa (2013) - Jonah Pope *Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) - Entrenador Richard Penning *Traidor (2008) - Max Archer (redoblaje) Richard Gere *Mentiras mortales (2012) - Robert Miller (versión de Videomax) *The Hunting Party (2007) - Simon Hunt (2ª versión) *Desaparecidas (2007) - Erroll Babbage William Hurt *El cauce de mi vida (2010) - H2O *Camino salvaje (2007) - Walt McCandless *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Marshall Will Smith *Hancock (2008) - Hancock *En busca de la felicidad (2006) - Chris Gardner *Bad Boys II (2003) - Detective Mike Lowrey Robert Patrick *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Jack Aarons *Brigada 49 (2004) - Lenny Richter *Mini Espías (2001) - Sr. Lisp Ed Harris *La pasión de Beethoven (2006) - Ludwig van Beethoven *Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Eddie Lorenzo *Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Luke Harrison Hugo Weaving *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres(2002) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) Henry Czerny *Boda sangrienta (2019) - Tony Le Domas (trailer) *La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Yuri [[Giancarlo Esposito|'Giancarlo Esposito']] * Maze Runner: La cura mortal (2018) - Jorge * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) - Jorge Tobin Bell *Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) - John Kramer / Jigsaw (trailer) *Belzebuth (2017) - Vasilio Canetti Tim Blake Nelson *Los 4 fantásticos (2015) - Harvey Elder (trailer) *La pajareada (2011) - Fuchs Sean Bean *Misión rescate (2015) - Mitch Henderson *La oscuridad (2005) - Chris Mattson Tim Robbins *A Perfect Day (2015) - B *Código 46 (2003) - William Geld Benedict Cumberbatch *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Smaug *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Smaug John Malkovich *En un pueblo de Montana (2014) - Alguacil Roland Vogel *Eragon (2006) - Galvatorix George Clooney *Operación monumento (2014) - George Stout *Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Fred Friendly James Gandolfini *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Doug Munny *Donde viven los monstruos (2009) - Max Bryan Cranston *Argo (2012) - Jack O'Donnell *El vengador del futuro (2012) - Vilos Cohaagen (escenas extendidas) Michael Madsen *The Killing Jar (2010) - Doe *La tumba de Ligeia (2009) - George Kevin Bacon *Fragmentos del destino (2007) - Love *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Sean Nokes (doblaje original) Ben Cross *Sombras en el bosque (2006) - Aaron Hanks *La orden de la muerte (2001) - Mayor Ben Ner Lawrence Hecht *Scream 3 (2000) - Sr. Prescott *Scream (1996) - Sr. Prescott (redoblaje) Damon Wayans *Embaucados (2000) - Pierre Delacroix *Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles (1988) - Zeebo Otros *Máquinas mortales (2018) - Chudleigh Pomeroy (Colin Salmon) *Bumblebee (2018) - Alf (Paul Fusco (archivo) *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) - Insertos *Nace una estrella (2018) - Lorenzo Campana (Andrew Dice Clay) *Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) - Dr. Bill Foster (joven) (Langston Fishburne) *Latidos en la oscuridad (2018) - Cale Erendreich (David Tennant) *Verdad o reto - Participación sin identificar (2018) *Si sólo pudiera imaginar (2018) - Brickell (Trace Adkins) *¡Huye! (2017) - Jim Hudson (Stephen Root) *Paddington 2 (2017) - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) y Tío Pastuzo (Michael Gambon) *Spectral (2016) - Mayor Sessions (Max Martini) *Septiembres de Shiraz (2016) - Hermano Mohsen (Alón Aboutboul) *El contador (2016) - Padre de Chris (Robert C. Trevelier) *Hasta el final (2016) - Frank Langella *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) - Voces adicionales *Los hijos del diablo (2015) - Adam Hitchens (Joseph Mawle) (versión Zima) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Sr. Stoller (Patrick Garrow) *Negocios fuera de control (2015) - Maarten Daaervk (Uwe Ochsenknecht) *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo 2 (2015) - Lou Dorchen (Rob Corddry) *Los 33 (2015) - André Sougarret (Gabriel Byrne) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Sr.Grey (Andrew Airlie) *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Lockdown (Mark Ryan) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - (2014) Richard Nixon (Mark Camacho) *Hijo de Dios - (2014) Poncio Pilato (Greg Hick) *Felony (2013) - Detective Carl Summer (Tom Wilkinson) *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Tengu Lord (Togo Igawa) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Chuck Liddell *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Reportero *42 (2013) - Leo Durocher (Christopher Meloni) *El paquete (2013) - Tommy Wick (Steve Austin) *Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Sgto. John O'Mara (Josh Brolin) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - General Fallon (Bill Nighy) *El juego del crimen (2012) - Foley (Samuel L. Jackson) *Sangre fría (2012) - Alguacil Marshall T. Becker (Treat Williams) *12 horas para vivir (2012) - Tim Harlend (Danny Huston) *El gringo (2012) - Alguacil (Erando González) *Amigos (2011) - Philippe (François Cluzet) *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - General ruso (Rade Serbedzija) *Linterna Verde (2011) - Parallax (Clancy Brown) *El Avispón Verde (2011) - Chudnofsky (Christoph Waltz) *Tropa élite 2 (2010) - Mayor Rocha (Sandro Rocha) *Los indestructibles (2010/TV) - Hale Caesar (Terry Crews) *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (Mickey Rourke) *Karate Kid (2010) - Profesor de Mei Ying (Harry Van Gorkum) *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Prisionero Pensacola (Dirk Benedict) *Halloween 2: H2 (2009) - Gary Scott (Richard Brake) *Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Piccoro (James Marsters) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) (versión Sony) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Marcel (Jean Reno) *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Sr. Royalton (Roger Allam) *Mi héroe (2008) - Detective Terry Subcott (Ray Liotta) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Oficial Perry J. Gilbert (David Pressman) *Obsesión criminal (2008) - Stan (Willem Dafoe) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Sky Pierson (Harry Hamlin) *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Boomer Esiason *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean (2007) - Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) *Una casa patas arriba (2007) - Chuck Mitchell (John C. McGinley) *August Rush (2007) - Wizard (Robin Williams) (versión Quality) *Poseidón (2006) - Robert Ramsey (Kurt Russell) *Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Dinosaurio Rex (Rob Schneider) *Una chica en apuros (2006) - Entrenador Dinklage (Vinnie Jones) *King Kong (2005) - Weston (David Pittu) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Trey (Ice Cube) *Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta (2004) - Bill Johnson (Johnny Messner) *El día después de mañana (2004) - Tom (Nestor Serrano) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Voces adicionales *Dioses y generales - Voces adicionales *La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) - Phantom / M (Richard Roxburgh) *Peter Pan (2003) - Capitán Garfio / Sr. Darling (Jason Isaacs) *El esmoquin (2002) - Diedrich Bannings (Ritchie Coster) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Reverendo Sullivan (Peter Coyote) *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Almirante Husband Kimmel (Colm Feore) *15 minutos (2001) - Emil Slovak (Karel Roden) *La última fortaleza (2001) - Dellano (Paul Calderon) *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Darth Maul (Ray Park) *Un papá genial (1999) - Kevin Garrity (Jon Stewart) *13 guerreros (1999) - Buliwyf (Vladimir Kulich) *Bulworth (1998) - Senador Jay Billington Bulworth (Warren Beatty) *Paulie (1998) - Misha Vilyenkov (Tony Shalhoub) *Enemigo público (1998) - Jerry Miller (James LeGros) *El jorobado (1997) - Cuasimodo (Mandy Patinkin) *Amistad (1997) - Holabird (Pete Postlethwaite) *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Matthew Langford (Ben Masters) *¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Dekker Massey (Nick Brimble) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Duncan Malloy (Colm Meaney) *El gran escándalo (1997) - Quentin Sayles (Randall Arney) *Contacto (1997) - Kent Clark (William Fichtner) *El volcán (1997) - Buck (Brian Kerwin) *Volviendo a casa 2: Perdidos en San Francisco (1996) - Jefe (Al Michaels) *The Quest (1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (Roger Moore) (doblaje original) *12 monos (1995) - James Cole (Bruce Willis) (1ª versión) *Apolo 13 (1995) - Neil Armstrong (Mark Wheeler) *El secreto de la montaña (1995) - Ray Karnisak (David Keith) *Muerte súbita (1995) - Matthew Hallmark (Dorian Harewood) / Hickey (Michael Gaston) *Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Jack Barry (Christopher McDonald) (redoblaje) *Características de familia (1994) - Narrador (Jean Shepherd) *Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - T. Hawk (Gregg Rainwater) *Leyendas de pasión (1994) - Tristan Ludlow (Brad Pitt) *Nostradamus (1994) - Hermano de Nostradamus / Sacerdote *Un muchacho como todos (1985) - Kevin (Leigh McCloskey) *Karate Kid (1984) - Referee (Pat E. Johnson) (doblaje original) *E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) - Keys (Peter Coyote) (redoblaje) *Fuga nocturna (1982) - Ziegler (Sky du Mont) *Los enamorados (1980) - Greg Plunkett (Stephen Collins) *Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Alcaide (Patrick McGoohan) *Rocky II (1979) - Stu Nahan (doblaje original) *Los niños de Brasil (1978) - Dr. Josef Mengele (Gregory Peck) (redoblaje) *El perro fiscal (1976) - Entrevistador de TV (Jonathan Daly) *Gable y Lombard (1976) - Clark Gable (James Brolin) *Infierno en la torre (1974) - Roger (Richard Chamberlain) *El Padrino II (1974) - Senador Pat Geary (G.D. Spradlin) (redoblaje) *Operación Dragón (1973) - Roper (John Saxon) (3ª versión) *007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - Felix Leiter (Norman Burton) (doblaje original) *Las sandalias del pescador (1968) - Padre David Telemond (Oskar Werner) *Al maestro con cariño (1964) - Mark Thackeray (Sidney Poitier) *Espartaco (1960) - Espartaco (Kirk Douglas) (redoblaje) *Dragones de la violencia (1957) - Barney Cashman (Jidge Carroll) *Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Faraón Ramsés II (Yul Brynner) (1ª versión) *20,000 leguas de viaje submarino (1954) - Primer oficial del Nautilus (Robert J. Wilke) *Cara Cortada (1932) - Antonio "Tony" Camonte (Paul Muni) Películas animadas Tom Hanks *Toy Story 3 - Woody (teaser tráiler / archivos de gritos) (2010) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Woody (2006) *Toy Story 2 - Woody (1999) *Toy Story - Woody (1995) Bill Farmer *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Goofy (2002) *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Goofy (2000) *Mickey celebra la navidad - Goofy (1999) *Goofy, la película - Goofy (1995) Bryan Cranston *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Vitaly (trailers) (2012) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Li Shang (Padre de Po) (2016) Otros *Agente 00-Gato - Elvis (2018) (trailer) *Lino, una aventura con siete vidas - Don León (2018) *Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito - Shadow (2018) *My Little Pony, la película - Rey Tormenta (2017) *LEGO Ninjago: La película - Sensei Wu (2017) *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales / Marcus (trailer) (2016) *El principito - La serpiente (2015) *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Oreja rastreadora #2 (2015) *El libro de la vida - Pancho Rodríguez (Cheech Marin) (2014) *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Drago Manodura (Djimon Hounsou) (2014) *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Nars (David O. Lodge) (2014) *Rio 2 - Eduardo "Abu" (Andy Garcia) (2014) *Lego Star Wars: El Legoimperio Contraataca - Darth Sidious y Darth Maul (2012) *El origen de los guardianes - Norte (Santa Claus) (Alec Baldwin) (2012) *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tintín: El secreto del Unicornio - Sr. Sakarina / Rackham el Rojo (Daniel Craig) (2011) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Metalbeak (2010) *Héroes Verdaderos - Tahatsi (2010) *Bolt - Agente (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Darth Sidious (2008) *La leyenda de la Nahuala - Sr. López (2007) *Vecinos invasores - RJ (2006) *Open Season - Shaw (2006) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Darrell Cartrip (2006) *La era de hielo 2 - Tony Veloz (2006) *Vida Salvaje - Benny (2006) *Valiant - Comandante Gutsy (2005) *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Lhikan (2004) *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - McGregor (2004) *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares - Grum (2003) *Monsters, Inc. - Fungus (2001) *El señor de los milagros - Ben Azra (Antony Sher) (2000) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Woody (2000) *José, el rey de los sueños - Guardia (2000) *Titan A.E. - Joseph Korso (2000) *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Cornwal (1998) *101 dálmatas de vacaciones - Horacio (1998) *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - John Rolfe (1998) *El extraño mundo de Jack - Narración / Oficial de policía (1993) *Tom y Jerry: La Película - Capitán Kiddie (1992) *El bueno, los malos y Huckleberry Hound - Alcalde Lobo (1988) *Una ratoncita valiente - Justin (1982) (doblaje original) *El caldero mágico - Soldado #1 (1985) *El maravilloso mundo de los Hermanos Grimm (1962) - Jacob Grimm *El oso Yogi: La película - Alcalde Lobo *Ositos Cariñositos 2 - Corazón Valiente *La primera Navidad - Narrador *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Santa Claus Anime Toshio Furukawa *Dragon Ball - Piccolo (Majunia) *Dragon Ball Z - Piccolo *Dragon Ball GT - Piccolo *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Thanatos *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Super - Piccolo Toku Nishio *Dragon Ball - Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball Z - Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball GT - Mr. Popo Taiten Kusunoki *Naruto - Ibiki Morino *Naruto Shippūden - Ibiki Morino Takeshi Aono *Dragon Ball - Kamisama / Piccoro Daimaku / Oro *Dragon Ball Z - Kamisama / Piccoro Daimaku Yasuhiko Kawazu *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball Super - Mr. Popo Otros *Dragon Ball - Maestro Tsuru / La Momia / Antonio el Grande / Gora / Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Instructor de manejo / Androide 16 (ep. 179) / Kaiosama (ep. 173) *Doraemon - Policía del Tiempo *Los Gatos Samurai - Emperador Fred *Slam Dunk - Jun Uozumi (ep. 43) *Astroboy - Atlas *Zatch Bell - Gustav *Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Aventuras en Unova - Dueño de tienda *Digimon Fusion - Apollomon / Apollomon Susurro *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice - Cyborg 005 / Geronimo Jr. *Voltron, defensor del universo - Príncipe Lotor (Leones) *Bailando con vampiros - Juneau Dermailles *ID-0 - Grayman *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Daisuke Shinoyama *Baki - Yujiro Hanma *Joker Game - Hermann Wolff *Kengan Ashura - Kazuo Yamashita *Getter robo Armageddon - Hayato Jin Series de TV Laurence Fishburne *Black-ish - Earl "Pa" Johnson (excepto primeros episodios) *CSI: Caso cerrado - Dr. Raymond Langston (archivo) David Caruso *CSI: Miami - Horatio Caine (2ª voz) (temps. 2-6) *CSI: New York - Horatio Caine (un ep.) Otros *Héroes - Eric Thompson (Eric Roberts) (2007-2010) *ALF - Alf/Gordon Shumway / Larry (1ª temp.) / Whizzer (un ep.) / Ed Consumidor (un ep.) / Gerente de hotel (un ep.) / Profesor (un ep.) / Vendedor de bienes raíces (un ep.) *Westworld - Bernard Lowe/Arnold (Jeffrey Wright) *Blanco humano - Guerrero (Jackie Earle Haley) *Robin de Sherwood - Will Scarlet (Ray Winstone) *American Horror Story: Coven - Harrison Renard *Los Magníficos - Templeton Peck (Dirk Benedict) (1ª voz) *T.J. Hooker - T.J. Hooker (William Shatner) *Esposas desesperadas - George Williams (Roger Bart) *Cutter to Houston - Dr. Hal Wexler (Alec Baldwin) *Empire - Vernon Turner (Malik Yoba) *Chico listo - Floyd *Furia al volante - Bill *Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson - Brian Johnson *Matrimonio con hijos - Devorador *Walker, Texas Ranger - Voces adicionales *Mi loco deber - Jefe Williams (Keith David) *Los líos de las Parker - Mel *Mentes criminales - Vincent Shyer (Matt Letscher) *Hechiceras - **Jinete Peste **Nicholas (Andrew Jackson) (Temp 1 ep 17) (1999) **Peste (Goeffrey Blake) (Temp 2 ep 43) (2000) *Lost - Hibbs (Robert Patrick) (1ª temporada, ep. 16) *TV 101 - Presentación / Skip el conserje (Matt Dearborn) *iCarly: El adiós - Coronel Steven Shay (David Chisum) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2010, temp. 2, ep. 15) - Sr. Blanket (Michael Hitchcock) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2010, temp. 3, ep. 27) - Superintendente Clanton (Ted McGinley) *Victorious - Sr. West (Michael Nance) / Mick (2010, temp. 1, ep. 18) *Highlander: El inmortal - Kent *Agente Carter - Ersnt Mueller (Jack Conley) *Con un nudo en la garganta - Narrador *Clan orangután - Narrador *Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces diversas *Automan - Voces adicionales *Falcon Crest - Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos *Leyendas del simio de oro *Gandy Dancer (William Lucking) **ep. 4 **ep. 8 **ep. 10 - Johnny Kimble (Cliff Potts) *Los Hart investigadores **ep. 45 - Tomas (Fernando Allende) **ep. 52 - Policía #2 (Wolf Muser) **ep. 59 - Arthur Radner (Michael Lerner) **ep. 63 - Sargento (David Adams) *Sherlock **ep. 7 - Torturador (Tomi May) Películas de anime Toshio Furukawa *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: El Hombre más Fuerte de este Mundo - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Súper Saiyajin - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los Tres Saiyajin - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Piccolo Ichirō Nagai * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Maestro Tsuru * Guerra cibernética - Mansuke Jinnouchi Otros *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Kamisama *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Mr. Popo *Mujercitas - Laurie *Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita - Policía del futuro *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Abel (Redoblaje) *Pokémon: Kyurem vs. El espadachín místico - Kyurem *Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película - King *Gantz: O - Gantz Ball (Esfera negra) / Insertos *My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes - All For One Series animadas Bill Farmer *El show del ratón - Goofy *Mickeymanía - Goofy John DiMaggio * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Aggregor * Titán sim-biónico - General Julius Steel Otros *Alf, la serie animada - ALF/Gordon Shumway *Pepper Ann - Chuck Pearson *Dilbert - Dogbert *Los hermanos Flub - Fraz *El show del ratón - Mike, el micrófono presentador *Los 101 dálmatas: La serie - Horacio Badun *Ricky Ricón (serie animada) - Nabor (algunos eps.) / Dólar *Hércules - Jorgensson / Morfeo *Thomas y sus amigos - Sir Topham Hatt / El Narrador (temporada 12 (mitad) *Calabozos y Dragones - Sombra espía (doblaje mexicano) *Cantinflas y sus amigos - Jean Claude *He-Man y los amos del universo - Tri-Klops (2ª voz) / Mekaneck *Defensores de la Tierra - Gravitón (2ª voz, dos eps.) *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Darth Sidious / Darth Maul / Voces adicionales *Star Wars: La Resistencia - Kragan Gorr *Los Simpson - Policía Lou (temporadas 1-8) *Capitán Lento - Capitán Lento *Transformers: Prime - Hardshell *El show de Aquaman y sus amigos - Aquaman *Castlevania - Vlad Drácula Tepes *MAD - Severus Snape / Presidente Snow (4ª temp.) *Hora de aventura - Coronel Elotito (1ª voz) *Larga vida a los Royal - Allister *Magiespadas - Friosferatu *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Gyrgan *Star Wars: La Resistencia - Kragan Gorr *Súper Cienci Amigos - Charles Darwin (Ep.6) *Elena de Avalor - Cuco Videojuegos thumb|200px|[[Carlos Segundo en Voltaic Studios México, en donde ha participado en el doblaje de varios videojuegos.]] thumb|200px|Con [[José Luis Orozco en Pink Noise México.]] Fred Tatasciore *Gears of War - Damon Baird *Gears of War 2 - Damon Baird *Gears of War 3 - Damon Baird *Gears of War: Judgment - Damon Baird *Gears of War 4 - Damon Baird Michael D. McConnohie *Crackdown - Director de la Agencia *Crackdown 2 - Director de la Agencia / Narrador inicial Otros *Harry Potter for Kinect - Severus Snape *Halo 3 - Almirante Lord Terrence Hood *Alan Wake - Thomas Zane / La Luz *Fable II - Capitán Reynards / Guardia de la Aguja *Fable III - Geoff / Guardias / Soldados de Logan *Kinect Sports - Locutor en Tenis de mesa / Voces adicionales *League of Legends - Gangplank *Puppeteer - Capitán Gaff *Batman: Arkham Knight - Killer Croc / Miliciano *Batman: Arkham Origins - Labios Sueltos / Criminales / Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Chuck Greene *Forza Horizon - Scott Tyler / Phoenix Fox *Forza Horizon 2 - Scott Tyler *Lego Dimensions - Dos Caras / Lex Luthor / Sauron *Overwatch - Soldado 76 *The Evil Within 2 - El Administrador *World of Warcraft - Rexxar, Chen Stormstout *Rise of the Tomb Raider - Abuelo Ivan *Detroit Become Human - Jeffrey Fowler / Protestante Anti-Androides #1 / Gary Kayes *WarioWare Gold - Jimmy T. / Dribble / Sr. Fulgor *Spider-Man - J. Jonah Jameson Miniseries Lee Tockar *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides - Darth Maul *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - Darth Maul Trevor Devall *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides - Darth Sidious *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - Darth Sidious Otros *Juegos de azar - Joseph Donatello (Jason Beghe) *El décimo reino - Gustav, el Espejo Mágico (Douglas Blackwell) *La Biblia - Moisés (William Houston) (ep. 2) *Un hombre llamado intrépido - Evan Michaelian (Michael York) Telefilms *Prefiero el paraíso (2010) - Felipe Neri (Gigi Proietti) *La torre del terror (1997) - Buzzy Crocker (Steve Guttenberg) *John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1989) - John Lennon (Mark McGann) Telenovelas y series brasileñas *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Hur (Floriano Peixoto) (promocionales) *Los milagros de Jesús - Jesús (Flávio Rocha) (segundo doblaje) *El beso del vampiro - Augusto (Marco Ricca) *Dancin' Days - Cacá (Antônio Fagundes) Documentales *The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana - John Lennon (Él mismo) Series, Canales o Producciones de YouTube *Dr. Goku Super - Daniel Craig, caracterizado como Piccolo (temp.4) *El Precio de la Historia (parodia de Niño Güero) - Woody Dirección de doblaje [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] * Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson * Crossing Lines (a partir de la 3ª temporada) * Circuito de prueba * Dragon Ball Super (eps. 67-71) [[AB Grabaciones|'AB Grabaciones']] * XxX * Sueño de amor Otros *Toy Story 2 ([[SDI Media de México|'Prime Dubb']]) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (sólo sus diálogos como Snape) ([[DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción|'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción']]) *Héroes verdaderos: Independencia (algunos actores) *Toonsylvania ([[New Art Dub|'Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A.']]) *Animales gladiadores *La guerra entre México y Estados Unidos *La iluminación de la edad media Producción de doblaje *Karate Kid *El Avispón Verde *Hombres de negro III *El vengador del futuro Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Antigua *CBAudio *CineDub *CINSA (hasta 1983) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *Dubbing House *Diseño en Audio (hasta 2010) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Intertrack (hasta 2000) *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Koe Dubbing Masters México *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *SISSA - Oruga (hasta 1989) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Sebastians *Telespeciales, S.A. (hasta 1990) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas S.C. (hasta 2010; desde 2018) *Voltaic Studios México *WG Conducción *La 5ª visita del Papa Juan Pablo II a México, recepción en el Hangar Presidencial a su llegada a la ciudad de México, el día 30 de julio del 2002. *Diversos eventos con el Partido Acción Nacional durante la campaña del Sr. Vicente Fox Quezada, durante esa campaña por la candidatura presidencial del futuro presidente de México, se le reconocería por la frase "Ya ganamos, Alianza por el cambio" formada por los partidos nacionales PAN y Partido verde ecologista de México, después, ganada la presidencia por la alianza en cuestión, haría también spots con la Presidencia de la República. *Secretaría de Turismo (Sectur) Consulado Mexicano en Miami Florida y Embajada Mexicana en Washington, DC. *El 3 de agosto del año 2001 inicio un programa llamado MUNDOBLAJE por Zoom Tv. Los lunes y miércoles de 10 a 11 p.m. Lo condujo junto con el señor Javier Rivero. En este programa invitaban a actores de doblaje, ahí los usuarios chateaban con ellos y se les preguntaba cualquier tipo de cosas. El 28 de noviembre fue el último programa. *Actualmente trabaja en la estación de radio por la web http://digitalmediar.radio12345.com/ Digital Media Radio, anteriormente llamada Cuantica Media Radio, donde conduce el programa El Compló, Un programa de Hombres... para Mujeres, anteriormente conducido sólo por él y actualmente junto con José Gilberto Vilchis y su hijo Carlos Olizar, y Toonlandya, el mundo y las estrellas de voz, anteriormente conducido junto con Javier Rivero, luego con Salvador Nájar, y actualmente con Óscar Flores y su hijo Carlos Olizar. Locución y publicidad thumb|right|230px|Carlos Segundo narrando el comercial del juego "Super Smash Bros." en 1999 thumb|right|230 px|Carlos Segundo narrando el comercial de Pato Purific en 1992 Locutor Institucional de los Productos thumb|230px|right|Carlos Segundo como locutor en este comercial del Cutlass Eurosport de General Motors en 1989 *Cadena de las Américas (1992) *Pato Purific (1992) *Canal de las Estrellas (1994, México) *Centro Cultural Arte Contemporáneo (Exposición "Fábrica de quimeras" Octubre 1993-Junio 1994) *Aceite lubricante Roshfrans (promo para radio: "Lubrica mejor") (1995) *Alert *Nivea *Sabritas *General Motors *Goodyear *Suavitel *Sopas Knorr *Pepto Bismol *Clorets *Whisky Chivas Regal *Galletas Gamesathumb|right|230px|Carlos Segundo narrando el commercial para Paper Mario de Nintendo 64 *Oso mágico de Frutsi *Sal de Uvas Picot *Colgate *Tequila Sauza *Mabe *Delta Airlines *Froot Loops de Kellog's *Dorian Grey *Levi's *Matchbox *Kentucky Fried Chicken (2006) *Teletón (2010, México) *America on Line *Volvo *Home Mart *Mattel *American Express *Pepsi *Nintendo *Partido Acción Nacional (Campaña 2006, lema: "López Obrador es un peligro para México")* *Gobierno de la República *Barcel *Fedex *Blockbuster *Nivada *Chocolate Abuelita *Fiesta Americana Inn *Plexus *Clamato (en Estados Unidos) *Seven Eleven (en Estados Unidos) *McDonald's (en Estados Unidos) *Nike (en Estados Unidos) *STP (en Estados Unidos) *Bank One (en Estados Unidos) *Frito Lay (en Estados Unidos) *Hot-Wheels *Distribuidores Chrysler (2012) *Sexto informe de la Jefatura de Gobierno del Distrito Federal (Ciudad de México) *Pomada del Dragón (2014) *Fox Classics (2014-presnte) *Cartoon Network Latinoamérica (2015-presente) *Okebón *Comercial Microsoft Office (Campaña "No te arriesgues" 2016) *Jugo Del Valle Frut (voz en off del narrador) (2019) Caracterización de voces en publicidad *El Leopardo de Motitas thumb|right|230px|Carlos Segundo es la voz del perrito Otto de Telmex en esta famosa campaña publicitaria. *El Gato de pilas Eveready *El estómago de Pepto Bismol *M&M's Rojo *Carlos y Ray de Blockbuster *Honey Monster de Cereales Quaker *El Perrito Otto de Telmex *Aquaman de Cartoon Network *Juguetes Radioactivo 1996 (promo: "El nuevo juguete de Andy") Voz de Woody al lado de Buzz Lightyear, doblado por un locutor diferente al actor de doblaje José Luis Orozco). Campañas políticas thumb|230px|right *En 2006, el Partido Acción Nacional (PAN) de México inició una de las más controvertidas campañas políticas de los últimos años. La campaña es bien recordada por el lema "López Obrador es un peligro para México" (refiriéndose al candidato de izquierda), y es acusada de haber sido crucial en los resultados finales de la controversial elección. *La voz institucional utilizada en los spots fue la de Carlos Segundo. Para las elecciones de 2012 (siguiente período presidencial), el mismo candidato de izquierda se postuló de nuevo. Carlos Segundo grabó entonces, el 29 de mayo, un nuevo spot en el cual, sin que saliera su rostro completo a cuadro, se presentaba como "la voz que usaron para decir que López Obrador era un peligro para México en la campaña del 2006". Asegurando que ésta vez él mismo pensaba que la izquierda merecía una oportunidad. *El spot fue entonces re-lanzado en la campaña del candidato de izquierda, bajo su propio sello. *Partido Humanista (voz en off) (2015) Cine y televisión *Vecinos (2007) - Mensajero *Derbez en Cuando (1999) - Doblaje, locución y voz en off en varios sketches *Papá Soltero (episodio "Lo ví en la radio") (1989) - Locutor de Fantasía 110 FM. (actuación escénica y de voz) *Balada por un amor (1989) - Eloy *Ni Chana, ni Juana (1984) *Ratas del asfalto (1978) *Picardia mexicana (1978) *Muerte a sangre fría (1978) *Víbora caliente (1978) - Cantinero *Cascabel (1976) thumb|230px|right|[[Carlos Segundo como narrador en el sketch "Dragon BolZota" de "Derbez en Cuando"]] Teatro *"El Hombre de la Mancha" - Arriero *"La Pasión de Cristo" - Fariseo Otros *Woody en "El mágico mundo de Disney sobre hielo" (presentación en México) *Grabación de 8 loops para muñeco Woody de Tinkway Toys. *Woody en "Toy Story 2 sobre hielo" (presentación en México) *Narrador en ¡Qué Papelón! de TV Azteca México (acreditado como "doblaje") *Narrador en El Juego del Mes con Dexter en Cartoon Network Premios *Radio Fórmula. Premio a la Campaña "Ideas que Suenan", 2001. *La Plumilla de Plata, 2003. *Premio por mejor doblaje de película de animación "Toy Story 2" Dirección y actuación, 2000. *Premio Bravo por mejor actor de doblaje por su interpretación en la película Belleza americana doblando a Kevin Spacey. Trivia *Cuando dobló a Piccoro Daimaku en Dragon Ball sintió que la voz no le iba debido a que era un villano y no debía tener una voz gangosa como en japonés, por ello decidió ponerle una voz más grave que la original. *Originalmente se tenía contemplado que interpretara al Profesor Snape en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, pero debido a que no llegó a un acuerdo económico con la empresa no pudo participar, designando a Rolando de Castro en el personaje de Snape. Carlos Segundo fue llamado de nuevo para Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix, en la cual no cobró por su trabajo. Sólo lo hizo porque fue algo pedido por los fans quienes le reclamaron por haber dejado su personaje. *Fue uno de los actores que se tenía contemplado para interpretar al caballero de oro Shaka de Virgo en la versión de TV de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno, debido a que se buscaba un tono de voz similar a la voz de Shaka de las 12 casas, Mario Raúl López, pero por distintas razones no pudo participar, en su lugar se escogió a Jorge Roig Jr. *A raíz del doblaje de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades para DVD, Carlos Segundo ahora comparte con Toshio Furukawa dos personajes de anime; ya que ambos le han dado voz a Piccoro en Dragon Ball y a Thanatos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos. *Participó en varios loops para el programa de radio "Las Bromas en el Panda Show", 104.1. En uno de ellos, parodiando su voz del perrito Otto de Telmex, diciendo: "Háblele" (frase popular de Telmex). *Carlos Segundo ha compartido personajes con Emilio Guerrero en más de una ocasión: **En Alf se turnaron el personaje por temporadas, Carlos Segundo lo dobló en los primeros capítulos de la 1ª temporada, los últimos capítulos de la 2ª temporada y toda la 3ª temporada, mientras que Emilio Guerrero lo dobló en los últimos capítulos de la 1ra temporada, los primeros capítulos de la 2ª temporada y toda la 4ª y última temporada. También Emilio dobló el episodio piloto de la serie animada mientras que Carlos dobló el resto de la serie. **En la tetralogia de Arma mortal doblaron a Danny Glover, Carlos Segundo lo dobló en la primera mitad, y Emilio Guerrero lo dobló en la segunda mitad. *Afirma que tiene una gran admiración hacia Will Smith y Benedict Cumberbatch. Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/especial_piccolo1/CARLOS_SEGUNDO.html * * *Carlos Segundo en Hi5 *Blog de Carlos Segundo Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA